


Quickies

by inkyubus



Category: Marvel
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Vague Sentinel/Guide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 05:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkyubus/pseuds/inkyubus
Summary: Short little stories of Steve and Tony, usually nsfw in nature





	1. drunk on you

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so  
> Steve/Tony kissing  
> This kind of turned into some vague Sentinel/Guide stuff but basically Steve is drunk off Tony

Steve has a mild obsession with Tony’s mouth. His ass is a peach, sure, and he loves nuzzling Tony’s soft stomach, but that mouth. He can’t resist dropping a kiss onto it any chance he gets and it’s become a tradition for him to push Tony up against a wall before he leaves for a mission. Right now he’s sucking at Tony’s bottom lip, biting playfully before letting go and trailing down his jaw. Tony’s on his lap squirming, but Steve just wants to indulge in that pink plush mouth for a while. 

“Steve,” Tony whines. “Come on, baby, just let me--” His hands reach for Steve’s zipper and Steve grabs them with one of his own hands. “Steve!” 

Tony’s neck is so nice, Steve thinks fuzzily. He just wants to mark it up. 

“You’re getting all hypnotized again, aren’t you,” Tony says. Steve nods, his hair ruffling under Tony’s chin. He can see Tony’s adam's apple bobbing and the vibration of his words against Steve’s lips.

“How about we make a deal,” Steve tips his head lazily up to look into Tony’s eyes, caramel and sparkling with amusement. “You let me touch you and you can just kiss me.”

“Yes,” Steve groans and lets his boyfriend’s hands go. They immediately pull at his shirt and Steve lets Tony tug it off. It gets tossed off somewhere but Steve’s attention is already focused back on the smooth column of Tony’s neck. His stubble scratches a bit but Steve doesn’t really care; any beard burn is usually healed in five minutes, much to Tony’s annoyance. Steve bites over the stretch of Tony’s neck, pressing his teeth in gently and worrying so the desired mark will be left behind. Tony’s hands are scratching over his back, rubbing down his shoulders. 

Tony’s head has fallen back but Steve lets a hand free to bring it down so he can devour that mouth again. Tony’s mouth is an elixir, sweet and intoxicating. Steve’s never been drunk but hyperfocusing on the taste of Tony, how he whimpers, the slow swivel of his hips into Steve’s--that has to be what alcohol feels like. He’s flying high, gripping that round ass and swinging backwards onto the couch so he can shove Tony into the cushions and get that much closer. 

“Steve,” Tony’s laughing into their kiss and Steve floats even higher at the sound. “God, you’re really on it tonight.” 

“You’re just so good,” Steve replies between pecks. “You taste good, how do you do that--”

Tony’s laughing even harder now, shaking under Steve. “Describe it to me again.”

“You’re a cloud,” Steve mutters into Tony’s mouth. “Soft.” 

“Soft?”

Steve squeezes Tony’s ass again to make his point.

“And?”

Steve nuzzled Tony’s collarbones and tried to think. “I have...receptors.” He could feel Tony still shaking from his laughing bout. “And you’re the only person who has the things to fit the receptors.”

“What, hormones?” Tony’s eyebrows were scrunched together in that adorable confused look he got.

“Yeah, I guess. I just know it’s only you.” Steve pressed a kiss to Tony’s jawline and then looked up when he realized Tony had finally stopped giggling. His face was soft and almost stunned. 

“Only me. I like the sound of that.” 

“Only you,” Steve murmured again, and kissed him again and again and again.


	2. keeping time in the morning with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve honestly can't resist Tony at times like these.

Steve walks up behind Tony silently while Tony mumbles away and pokes the coffee machine, sleepily punching the buttons for a triple espresso.

He puts his hands proprietarily on Tony's hips, slides down those sweet round thighs, pressing in as if to leave bruises. Tony jerks upright, pressing his ass right over Steve's cock. Steve groans, his morning wood already hardening up in his thin pajamas.

Steve presses a thumb to the cleft of Tony's ass, right over his hole, massaging it until Tony groans. Steve can feel the strap of the thong, and hooks a finger into it. He pulls it back tight, knowing the front will be rubbing into Tony’s cock. Tony whines, but Steve holds the strap for a few seconds before letting it snap back right on Tony's hole.

The noise Tony makes at that sets Steve’s nerves alight and he pushes the robe off Tony's rear.

"C'mon big guy, give it to me," Tony says. He always sounds vaguely like a porno, Steve reflects, before he gets stuffed and goes sweet and pliant.

Tony's ass is framed by the t-strap of the thong, silky and seamless. Steve can't pretend to be unaffected anymore and grinds harshly into Tony's ass, staining the thong with his precome. He shifts his hips so the head of his cock catches on Tony's opening, where it’s shadowy through the thin fabric. It clings to his ass the more wet it gets and Steve amuses himself with tilting his hips up and down so everything gets soaked.

"Steve, boss, come on—" Tony tries to reach a hand to pull the thong down but Steve casually grabs his wrist and pins it to his back.

"Leave it on," his voice is barely above a rumble, and Tony's legs shake a little. The olive oil bottle shines innocently on the counter near the coffee machine and Steve pulls it closer. He dips to press a kiss into Tony's wrist—a signal to keep it where it is—and then pulls the other wrist back and kisses it too. Tony grasps each wrist in the opposite hand and Steve smiles to see that—his man ready to do what he says. It gives him a thrill, a rush of power he can’t get in the field. Out there it’s about a chain of command and keeping his team safe. Here he can indulge in ordering Tony around.

"I’m gonna just pull this aside and fuck you like that, Tony." There's a bitten off keening sound from Tony as Steve coats his fingers in the olive oil and pulls the thong strap up and out of the way. His hole is pink and still loose from the night before, gaping slightly. Steve eases two fingers in right away, pushing them deep and then pulling, forcing Tony onto his toes. He’s quick and efficient today; Tony is still loose from last night and even though his ass is still tight, it doesn’t take much to remind it of how far it stretched just a few hours ago.

Rubbing his thumb on the stretched rim of Tony's hole, Steve thrusts in with three fingers this time. It's almost too quiet in the kitchen. Tony’s gasps seem obscenely loud, echoing off the shiny metal appliances and the still-opaque windows.

When Tony’s mumbling to himself and riding his fingers, Steve presses the head of his cock to that flushed little hole and pushes forward, keeping Tony up onto his toes. His thighs flex between Steve's widespread legs, his breath shudders out of him, and he clenches around Steve's thick length immediately. Tony loves being fucked, evident in the way he doesn't even wait for Steve to move before he's swiveling his hips back onto Steve's dick, taking him to the balls before starting all over.

Steve catches a glimpse of their reflection in the glass of the oven; Tony's wanton body bent over the counter, cheek pressed to the granite, lips red from being bitten. Steve settles into the rhythm of Tony's hips, shoving deep and feeling Tony's hole clench velvet-smooth and hot around him.

Tony's fingers wiggle and Steve refocuses on him. He pulls Tony's wrists away and pins them to the counter instead, better for Tony's leverage and stability. He speeds up, pounding Tony, adding the slap of their hips to the slutty whimpers coming out of Tony's mouth. As Tony gets closer to coming, his voice gets louder until he's begging Steve for release.

"Baby, boss, please—can I—" Tony would ask permission to come, Steve muses. He's such a good boy.

"Don’t you want to see if you can come on my cock alone, Tony?" he says, smiling when Tony's brow furrows and he moans in desperation. "Don’t you want to be good for me?"

"I have been good, please—Steve!" he yelps as Steve's thrusts gets stronger. "I’ve been so good, boss."

"Tell me," Steve commands, leaning over so he's blanketed over Tony. "Tell me, sweetheart, and I’ll let you come."

 "You always feel good, baby, filling me up…feels like you're up to my throat, like I’ll never be empty again." Steve bites down onto Tony's shoulder at the words, too much to handle and too sweet at the same time.

"I don't want to be empty ever again, Steve, want you in me all the time, until it feels like you'll never leave, I want to feel you come in me, c'mon boss!"

Steve reaches around to slick Tony's cock up with the rest of the olive oil on his hand, twisting his wrist up and down as he wrings an orgasm from Tony's body, aiming for his prostate while he sinks his teeth into Tony's shoulder again.

Tony visibly shakes, shouting as he comes into Steve's hand. Steve just keeps going, rubbing Tony's come over his cock and still filling his ass until he goes still and grinds, coming so hard he thinks his vision will be permanently white-spotted.

The coffee machine dings and starts filling Tony's mug.


End file.
